Those involved in an educational system continually attempt to develop new methods of teaching, and it is an acknowledged principle that the most successful methods results from active, willing student participation. Active participation has, in the past, been on the basis of learning exercises in a formal classroom situation or assignments outside the classroom. During recent years, a trend has developed in which entertaining devices, i.e. toys and games, are used as educational tools. This trend has proven to be quite successful in that children can learn a variety of skills in a game type atmosphere. Now, as a complement to the more formalized techniques of classroom teaching, games and toys may be utilized that will provide entertainment along with educational benefit.
With these educational benefits in mind, during recent years many games and other toys have been developed to increase skill in a variety of activities for children of many age groups.